forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torm
Ilmater (god) | dominion = Celestia | alignment = Lawful Good | sphere = Law | portfolio = Duty Loyalty Obedience | worshipers = Good fighters and warriors, guardians, heroes, knights, loyal courtiers, paladins | cleric alignments = | domains = Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength |holy days = Divine Death, True Resurrection | favored weapon = Duty's Bond (greatsword) }} Torm (pronounced TORM ), or The Loyal Fury, is the god of law and a lawful good greater deity whose portfolio consists of duty, loyalty, and righteousness. His symbol is a gauntlet, much like the symbol of the slain Helm, though specifically Torm's symbol is a right-hand gauntlet held upright with palm forward. Worshippers Torm's worshppers consist of those who favour the cause of both Good and Law; righteousness, honesty, loyalty and truth are their primary pursuits. In the Post-Spellplague world, which is more dangerous and darker than ever, they shine as beacons of hope and courage. Order of the Golden Lion High Cleric Barriltar Bhandraddon serves as Torm's pontiff and rules from the magnificent Temple of Torm's Coming in Tantras. From this place, the pontiff has extended Torm's reach and worship by sponsoring continentwide knightly orders, including the prestigious Order of the Golden Lion. Members of the Order of the Golden Lion, known as Tormtar, guard temples of dieties whose worshippers the Tormish had persecuted during the Time of Troubles. This act of aiding other goodly faiths is called the Penance of Duty. Along with the Penance of Duty, the Tormtar must also fulfill the Debt of Dereliction (the act of expending every resource possible to eliminate cults of Cyric and Bane), and the Debt of Destruction (the act of locating and recording areas of dead/wild magic and repairing the Weave). As the Order was created during the renaissance of Torm's church, it has enjoyed a noteable diversity in regards to the skills (classes) and races of its Tormtar. Relationships Torm has a friendship with Helm, though the two deities' priesthoods are cold to one another. Torm has many enemies amongst the foul deities, but the return of his arch nemesis Bane has forced Torm to concentrate his efforts again. The Triad Torm is one of the three deities of similar interests known as the Triad, along with Ilmater and Tyr. It is often said by common-folk that Torm is the weakest of the three in his subservient role, but the role he plays is of true importance as he acts as the nexus that holds the three together. Torm tempers Tyr's zeal for justice with his gifts of mercy and humility. History Prior to the Time of Troubles Torm was a minor demipower. Torm gained considerable attention and praise during the Godswar when his faithful helped keep one of the missing Tablets of Fate safe, and his own avatar battled and completely destroyed the avatar of Bane outside Tantras, (on Eleasias 13), seemingly killing the god who has already been weakened by Mystra and her servant Elminster. Torm died in the conflict too, but because of his loyalty to his portfolio was resurrected by the overdeity Ao at the end of the Time of Troubles, with his power greatly increased. Destruction of Bane's avatar During the time of troubles, Torm defeated the avatar of Bane. He knew he did not have enough power to do this, so he chose to absorb the souls of his worshipers in Tantras, knowing that they would be instantly killed. The transferring of souls was done voluntarily and took thousands of lives, but Torm chose to spare children aged 14 and below. These individuals became known as the Martyr's Progeny. Notes References * Category:Lesser deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Human deities Category:The Triad